fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Geo Force
Famous Geo Force Must Join the Zemo The Zemo needs Geo Force, the best player in their team that they need the most about. He feels proud of what he does and realizes that he does not want to belong that and he wants something else more than he does not want a team. Earth-Shattering Quake Geo Force gives it a try on his own by making his mutant powers, Geo Force in which a force of the Earth pushes hard no matter what the faults would have met. His life has been running wonderful on his daily basis. He learns of Terra Firma's earth destruction could have ended his life as if he finds her. He is glad that Terra Firma is gone forever, but he is not happy that Taffy is gone anyways. The mystery disappearance ever since ten years The mystery disappearance gives the Zemo the biggest shock in the world that they would not ever forget Geo Force, the best Earth-typed mutant. Tyler and Ronny has been asking the Zemo around about Geo Force ever since they got here. They thought the Zemo demand everyone on the team as they decided to ask at same time about Geo Force. The Zemo is embarrassed by this. Lau is shocked to wonder what ticks Geo Force off ever sicne he was fine with the Zemo throughout the whole time. The possible explanation for obvious suspect The Zemo is not happy to hear what they decided to show their theories that a Geo Force may be a spy among the Zemo as if that might be why he has not been seen ever since. Zenon faces the Zemo by assuming that Geo Force is the only the one who Tyler Garrison knew the most about as if she hears the story right. Hot Rod is in a deep shock by wondering what Tyler Garrison has not been told him anything like this and puzzles that there are some things that he does not know about Tyler and Geo Force. Assumptions prevail by Zeia She said that Geo Force may be dead in silence without a notice and wondered if the foes find too many possible ways to kill the Zemo because of him. The Missing Person List Zeia reports a file for missing person list everywhere only through the Xia, Ject, Future Commando Team, XYZU, Xylumen, S.U.P.E.R., Nemo, and OEAUI. The Discovery of the File A file about Geo Force in the computer at monitor room reveal empty. Spot assumes that he's the best that Zem could not see something at what he could able to do with his own thing. Espio tells Spot that is not a spy, but this could be one of these members of Hanna were killed by the T.S.S.O. with the help of C.L.E.O. Cleodrina tells Espio that is weird that Geo Force may be a link to us or anyone. Nothing comes up. Connection, isn't it? Geo Force is formerly working for Terra Firma and joining the rank that called the Terra Force. Isn't Theo Geo Force? At first the Zemo and King Theophilus assumed Theo was Zitron, but it turned out wrong and to be a someone else. Someone else who might claims to be Geo Force who has Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Zemo Squad Member List